The Bond (Prequel to The Legend of Emrose Pond Smith Series)
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Lena Triantafyllidou is a special girl even though she doesn't know it…yet. She is also very troubled because of her past and her powerful mind. Follow her in a journey where she finds who she truly is and meant to become! Somehow she is meant to become the Doctor's mother... how? Read to find out! *It's confusing but give it a try.* *It's AU*


_**Hello! Okay so this took me three months to write, watch nine season of Doctor Who and inner Crossover Sucker and my insomnia nights to write it!**_

 _ **It's a very confusing at first but in the begining it's X-Men with Doctor Who but later in the series of Legend of Emrose Pond Smith i will put Arrow, The Flash, Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures. It's very AU!**_

 _ **Also, i wanted to be a one shot but i wanted to go deeper into the story so i'm planning to write a chapter two of this in order to give a satisfying end.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **The Bond**_

 **Earth 1999.**

I'm going to tell you a story of love, friendship and adventure. Oh! And magic! The first person I'm going to introduce you to our female heroine;

Lena Triantafyllidou is a special girl even though she doesn't know it…yet. She is also very troubled because of her past and her powerful mind.

Her own mind acts like a knight for her. Her own mind protects her from the awful memories she has endure. As you look at her she might look like any normal teenager but she is not…she has been abused by her own parents…thankfully nothing extreme but still the damage is done. She might not know it but I do…I've seen her going through this. I've seen the two personas she has, the one that lives the moment also known as the moment of the abuse and the other one that shuts down the memory and locks it away and it's like it never happened.

They say our minds are the most powerful part of our body and they are right! But sometimes when she smells, hears or sees a familiar face or place memories resurface and she is forced to live them again which leaves her in a shock and in doubt that she might be going crazy because that moment is like watching the life of somebody else…she denies to acknowledge the fact that, THIS is her life!

And if that is not enough she has occasionally this invisible guardian that whenever her father or mother goes extreme they are blown away by some kind of wave and get knocked out cold.

So know you know how messed up she really is.

Let me show you how the normal days for her go; she wakes up and her family acts like any other normal white peaking fence family acts, you might be fooled into thinking that you are safe…she does…so like any other time she lets her guard down and refuse to hear the voice in her head that screams that she is doing a mistake.

Then she says the wrong thing and it happens…the morning slap which is rare considering she has to go out in public later…most of the times it's verbal or emotional abuse in the morning. In the afternoon…well…nothing happens most of times anymore but there are times when she refuses to make dinner or wash the dices and here comes the beating….nothing to extreme for her at least…a slap and a push or a shove and a punch in the gut or a threat if she is lucky.

Oh! And if she ever forgets to do something she is forced to pay for it either with money or with her doing the chore and losing some privileges like a phone or computer or the right to sleep…yes I said sleep or because it's week days and she has school the next day, she will be forced in the weekend to either cook or do some other chores.

With time she learnt to be okay with the chores. She sees it as a way to get her anger and frustration out and at the same time make sure she doesn't get physically or emotionally scarred…more than she already is.

The good part of her family though which stops her from reporting them to the police is that when she makes everything correct…they have her back…when she was bullied in middle school her parents saved her from those awful girls!

It's confusing really…many nights she has spent them trying to find the magic equation in order to stop the beatings and have her family the way it is whenever she has done everything right.

The most difficult days are the days her mind decides to let her in this big mental door (that's the way she pictures the place where all her lost memories of the abuse go). Most of the time she freezes in the room she is in and it's like her mind projects the events towards her.

The sound of her scull being hit on the wall and younger self falling unconscious on the bed and the sound of the bed, protesting like the bed sees what its owner is suffering from and doesn't like it. Or the sound of the pages of the book being thrown at her but missing her for an inch and flying out of the window and the picture of an enraged mother monster.

Or the pain in her ear lobe from the iron grip of her father monster and the quietness of the basketball court and the sight of the shock and scared family friend that is the unwanted witness (they changed town after this event).

Or the pain of the slap she got by her mother when she refused to go to the market because it was snowing and last time she went she almost got run over by a motorbike that its owner lost control over and she end up in the hospital with a nose and mouth being bloody because she hit her head on the motorbike and then on the icy ground.

The most scary memory she ever had to suffer was when she was locked (not the first time…tell you later) in her room with her father and he was forcing her to finish her math homework but every time she got it wrong she would get punched or slapped. She had reached a level where her face was so bloody that she couldn't speak!

She watches as her six years old self sitting in her favorite red seat and shaking from fear while hugging her small legs and her body being in a fetus position, stuttering her answers of multiplication tables 7 and her father holding a ruler and his face being red from anger. That night she fell asleep in the arms of herself while she decide to sleep outside in minus 15 Celsius degree so the swelling of her face would be quicker while she sleeps and her teacher won't ask questions later.

Another memory she had was when her parents locked her in her room for a whole day because her mother had a friend over for the day…she almost fainted from starvation and she peed in her balcony…thank God her balcony was connected with the kitchen's and her parent's room so later in life she manages to unlock the doors that separated those two balconies and climb then go to the kitchen and from there to the bathroom. She remember that she cried herself to sleep many times during that day and similar days…she was only three years old when that started happening…she remember especially how abandoned she felt the first time….she cried "mommy" in the door for about two hours till her mother showed up and asked her…not so politely to shut up and gave her two keys…one for the house and one for the building's entrance and ordered her to leave the house and return when the sun is down.

Now imagine a three year old girl wondering the town of 700.000 people with a 40% crime rate…thank God for the neighbor lady who saw Lena crying in a bench at the High School's playground while mumbling that she was hungry and that her mother doesn't love her.

The neighbor lady called Athena took her into her home and offered her food and told her stories, she even slept the night there…it was paradise for her and miss Athena was her angel…unfortunately that healthy friendship didn't last long…a year later the lady was murdered while her house was mugged…Lena felt like someone cut the thread that kept her hope of getting away from her parents and she was now falling to uncertainty.

As the years went by and Lena had gathered the courage and ask by her mother to give her a warning whenever her friend comes over so she can be prepared with food, toilet and anything else in her room or at least arrange a sleepover to a friend's house…her mother agreed peacefully in that idea.

Lena secretly had started decorating and fixing miss Athena's house which had stayed abandon after the incident and she had turn it to her own little safe house…she had everything she founded valuable and whenever she felt that she needed a place to cry or hide because the beating were too much and she couldn't be in a public place…she would stay there.

With the years Lena had secretly moved to Athena's house and by the age of sixteen she had become…somewhat numb to the beatings and she had about six years to cry from pain but Athena's house was her home.

Her teenage routine went somewhat like that;

Wake up and go to school

Return and help around the house and do your homework

Then run away to Athena's house and return by dinner so you can cook.

Sleep to your room or wait till you can go to Athena's house and sleep there. (She was doing it mostly on weekends)

With the years the beating became less and less and by the time she reached sixteen she rarely got beatings but occasionally she was verbally abused but that didn't matter. She was almost out of the house.

Now let's head to the second most important person of my story to our boy hero;

Thanos Likou, a boy of great power and of great heart. A heart that will love Lena so powerful that will beat any rule of any love story…that I have read so far even my own parents' story.

Thanos Likou, well, he is Lena's classmate and he is also a mutant with the power of empathy, telepathy, teleportation, and shield and sometimes when he is angry or in danger his shield releases a sonic wave.

He met Lena from afar he never really spoke to her till one day he decided to raise an opposite opinion on a subject at school in the 4th Grade and since then Lena and Thanos always argue about subjects but never became physical.

His family history is normal. No abuse. But his parents were never together he was just an accident, an accident that his parents loved so much.

You see his dad, a mutant met his mother as a nurse that was giving the cures for mutants when he went undercover to research this so called cure in order to find his brother's girlfriend and she helped him. He was able to shoot fire out of him and he was known as Alex Summers.

So Thanos passed his time between New York and his hometown. When suddenly his mum told that he is a mutant and his whole life changed. His anger was taken out by arguing with Lena.

Oh! Lena! This girl turns him on in so many wrong ways! Sometimes when they are arguing they get close and it makes him want to kiss her or sometimes he looks at her lips and forgets to answer back and the reason why they are fighting in the first place.

Time came when Thanos had to attend Xavier Academy and the things he saw made him learn ways of managing his powers and made him see darkness all around him. That's when he saw Lena's darkness.

One night he was sleeping when suddenly he woke up and whispered her name next thing he knows he is in a childhood room with a girl that cries while trying to speak and there is blood all over her face and it's swollen. The girl's eyes…oh! The girl's eyes he could recognize them anywhere anytime! These eyes are what make him get lost while he fights with her and by her I mean Lena! Unknowingly and unexplainably he had traveled back in time when Lena needed him the most.

Just then his anger made him clench his fist and turn towards the angry monster and release a sonic wave which made him visible to the girl who hugged him thanking him.

The similar scenario happened many times but that was the only time he remembers and apparently Lena doesn't remember any of those encounters at all because if she did she would have contact the pieces because Thanos knows she is not stupid…she a genius in her own way.

The years went by and Lena, in his eyes, seemed to heal from everything she went through. He sees it in her eyes. They glow more when she laughs and she has more friends. He even managed to get himself on the friend list.

Till one day it was snowing and they were walking around Lena's neighborhood when suddenly Lena and Thanos tripped on frozen oil spill on the road and Thanos broke his leg trying to steady Lena. Lena then took him to a small cottage opposite her house.

When she opened the door Thanos let a gasp out of his mouth. That was her house…her safe heaven. He knew it because he just did…he felt that he had been there before. So then Lena told him what exactly he was expecting to hear that the house was for her.

Her paradise and she let him in.

That day was the first time he ever kissed her…and ever kissed anyone. They were both twelve years old then. They didn't spoke about it later only a few years later…three years later both Lena and Thanos were inside their classroom during PE because they had injured themselves during a hide and seek game on the previous break which caused them to be unable to participate in the lesson.

They start talking about general abuse and domestic abuse, secretly Thanos was trying to make her tell him the truth that she was abused at home, but it went south. Somehow he end up fighting with her and Lena tried to walk out of the classroom and leave the school.

Then Thanos did what any stupid love stuck boy would do! He grabbed her by the wrist and then her neck and pinned her to the wall and said;

"That's domestic abuse which happens when someone is blinded by love and he gets twisted. What you are going through is child abuse and you have to put an end to this or I will report your parents to the police!" Thanos spoke lowly but the fear in Lena's eyes made him feel as an idiot and an asshole.

He instantly let her go of her neck and then did something which in other situation would have worsened the situation but it took it to an interesting level…to a confession of love from both parts.

"I do this because I'm head over heels in love with you. Fuck it! I want to kiss you so much!" Thanos had said without moving an inch or letting go of her wrist. Lena's eyes were teary with both sadness and relief.

"You do?" Lena chocked out while crying and then she hugged him and then she kissed him or was him kissing her? Does it matter? Well…no!

After school Lena and Thanos went to their hanging out spot also known as Athena's house and they talk about her reporting her parents to the police but that end up with Thanos and Lena making love to each other for the first time ever!

The next summer when Thanos went to Xavier Academy he was too happy that his father was confused because he knew that his son was one of the best students and now he was so careless and then Xavier went into his mind and saw Lena…he then told him she was one of them.

But the Cerebro couldn't trace her…that made Thanos become over protective of Lena…he would take her from home and return together from school but it was unknown to him how Lena passed her summers.

Lena was not only a mutant but something else that made her untraceable for the Cerebro and Xavier wanted to know what it was.

Oh! Lena had a very interesting sixteen birthday! Oh! She was in her room writing her diary which she had started when she was eleven. When her parents burst through her room and start singing a birthday song to her. She had decided to talk to her parents before reporting them to the police and the conversation she had with them end up being really healing. Her parents apologized and made a visible effort to control their anger and to be more parents like to her now. That didn't meant she trusted them so she was scared when they burst in her room.

After eating a birthday cake and talking a little bit she went to bed and she was reading a book, it was a weird night her parents didn't shouted at her or anything, and then she heard a weird sound in her living room.

She went slowly to the living room and she saw a weird blue box with neon letters that wrote "POLICE BOX". Once the door opened Lena shushed the person in front of her but she couldn't stop laughing from the face the person made.

He was scared and shocked and run back inside and Lena followed him inside the blue box.

"NICE! Bigger on inside and smaller on the outside. I like it!" Lena said in amazement and then she looked at the four people looking at her and then at the man.

"SHE! You were supposed to be dead and older!" The man yelled and Lena looked at him shocked.

"Dead and older?" Lena asked confused.

"You look like my mum! You can't be my mum she is dead! She is older and dead!" The man rambled shocked and sad as he touched her face and brought her closer to him.

"Doctor what are you talking about?" The frizzy haired woman asked shocked and worried.

"You look so much like her! You look so beautiful!" This Doctor guy said ignoring the frizzy girl said.

"Ehm…thank you! Can you let my face go?" Lena asked him weird out.

"You even sound like her…are you her?" The Doctor kept talking.

"No, I don't ever remember giving birth to you or being older…although I do remember some weird dreams about me being older and being pregnant and looking to a garden." Lena said in thoughts.

"Impossible! You can be!" The Doctor yelled as he run away from her to the TARDIS console and start tapping the keyboard.

"I can't be what? Doctor!" Lena yelled panicked and worried.

Then the Doctor took her hand and brought her towards the screen where it showed a woman around 37 years of age dressed in a white dress and a red sleeveless long jacket that reached the end of the dress. Her hair was a brown color but with the lighting it looked slightly red, her eyes were familiar and Lena touched her own face while studying the woman on the photo.

The woman was smiling to the camera and holding a blond boy in her arms around the age of six years old. The background of the picture seemed to be in some kind of dessert with two moons. Impossible!

"That's how I will look when I'm older?" Lena asked shocked at the Doctor and he nodded with tears in his eyes.

"But I'm not pregnant and not an alien as far as I know at least." Lena told him as she kept looking at the picture.

"WOW! Hold on! How do you know that the Doctor is an alien?" The blond guy asked protectively and Lena for the first time witnessed the three more members. A strawberry blonde girl, a frizzy dirty blonde woman and the blond guy.

"I read his mind. And the whole police box appearing in my house out of nowhere…it's kind self explanatory. Don't ask me how I hear his thoughts…I don't have control over it." Lena said looking the guy in the eyes.

"You can read minds?! Cool! Can we keep her Doctor?" The strawberry blonde girl said in happiness.

"WOW! Hold on! I'm no one's property or puppy! And I can't stay I have to take care of my parents. If I leave they will kill me…for real!" Lena said to her in anger as she marched towards the door of the TARDIS.

"Wait! Mum! Sorry! Girl! What is your name?" The Doctor yelled trying to stop her from leaving.

"I AM NOT YOUR MUM…NOT YET AT LEAST!?" Lena exclaimed in frustration.

"I KNOW! I just wanted to know your name…in case you are not my mum and you just look like her!" The Doctor pleaded.

"Lena…Lena Rose." Lena said with a small smile. She didn't exactly lied about her last name she just translated…sort of.

Lena's parents named her Lena because their great grandparents met near a river in Siberia, Russia, that rises in the mountains on the western shore of Lake Baikal and flows for 2,750 miles (4,400 km) into the Laptev Sea during World War II and that meeting caused a long years friendship between the families and then led to Lena's birth. She wanted to travel there to see how it looked besides photos on Google.

"Lena Rose! I like it!" The Doctor exclaimed and Lena smiled as she walked out of the TARDIS only to come face to face with her room?

"Ehm…Doctor? Why are we in my childhood room?" Lena walked frighten back in the TARDIS.

"Let's go a walk down your memory lane, shall we?" The Doctor ansked while smiling proudly at her but Lena's eyes were wide with shock and fear.

The Doctor already knew that this woman was his mother, his mother was named Lena but for some weird reason preferred to be called Leila in Gallifrey.

"NO! NO NO NO! THOUSANDS TIMES NO! I BEG YOU DOCTOR! NO!" Lena rushed to the consoles and start pulling switches and pressing random buttons.

The Doctor and his friends looked at her in shock and worry. The Doctor was even more shocked because he saw what she was pressing and switching…she was pulling the right handlers and buttons off. She was driving the TARDIS…his TARDIS back to her living room.

"How does she know to drive the TARDIS?" River asked in a low voice the Doctor and in an alerted stance.

"I don't know….but she is my mum…or she looks like her." The Doctor said in low voice laced with sadness.

Lena then stopped what she was doing and rushed to the doors only to open and see that she was in her living room she checked the big clock on the wall and it was the same time she had left before. She sighed in relief and then turned to the Doctor and glared at him.

"You don't do any snooping!" She ordered at them while glaring and walk out of the TARDIS leaving the Doctor and his team shocked!

Unknown to Lena that the Doctor won't hear her warning and once she was out of the TARDIS he set sail for her year of birth 1983.

Lena never let herself being fazed by anything or any threat her parents made because she had suffer many things and she had survived so she was confident enough that she will survive anything. So watching the TARDIS and time traveling didn't faze her…after all she was reading the "Time Riders" by Alex Scarrow. So the next day she woke up and made breakfast as a thank you for the birthday cake and then went to the Public Library in order to search for a new book to read since last night she had finished the book she was reading.

She missed Thanos very much but it was summer and that meant that he was with his dad in New York…oh! How much she loved hear him talk about New York and his dad.

As she was browsing the selves of science fiction she came across a book of planets.

"You are in the wrong section, bookie!" Lena whispered and she took the book to the table and start reading it. She suddenly found a weird page in the book that wrote with big letters "Gallifrey". Lena though froze like when she gets her memories of abuse back but this time she remembered watching this word written in a very old paper and the lighting look like it was from a candle. Where was that memory coming from? She wished she knew.

What is she missing? Why can't she remember? Is it something to be remembered?

Then her mind went high wire and memories start waking up in her mind as she traced the picture of the planet but that wasn't only memories of abuse they were memories of another past…a past where she was married and had a son and adopted many more kids and raised them. She was happy. That made her cry in sadness because this life she is living now was hell…always afraid always being a soldier and being a slave!

There were days she wanted to scream. To scream NO MORE!

"Lena?" She heard a voice behind and she turn only to see the same woman from the photo.

"Yes?" Lena said with tears in her eyes and then she looked around her to make sure no one was watching or hearing.

"Oh! My! You look so much like I did when I was young…when I was you I mean." The woman said as she walked up to Lena.

"What?" Lena stuttered as she stumbled back. She can't be the Doctor's mother! She is too young and he is too old!

"You are his mother, Lena. We are his mother. You have to understand that time travel is something really complex…more complex than math and science and physics!" The woman said to Lena with a sad smile.

"Who is his father then? Why are you here? How are you here? Won't our meeting create a paradox? Yes, I read science fiction and I flank the actual science." Lena rambled confused and with a little sarcasm which caused the older version of herself to laugh.

"No, because we a linked with telepathy…and some other trick Professor Xavier will teach you…Spoilers! And I think we both know who his father will be." The woman said chuckling and Lena blushed at the thought of having Thanos' baby.

OH! MY GOD! SHE WILL HAVE THANOS' BABY AND IT'S THE DOCTOR! WAIT! HE IS ALIEN THOUGH AND THEY ARE HUMANS…HOW WILL THAT HAPPEN?

"But both Thanos and I are humans and he is an alien." Lena said and the older version nodded.

"You are not entirely human as for Thanos…well he is a mutant or also known as Homo Superior in another words he is a human with powers. You on the other hand you are half Homo Superior and Half Gallifrian. You parents…the parents you remember having are not them…your real parents gave you to them to raise you because they were hunted. I can't tell you more but you will meet them and you can ask them yourself." The older woman said with a serious voice but her eyes shone with happiness.

"You are happy. Life gets better in the future?" Lena caught herself asking.

"Yes, it gets better but you have a road full of distraction you have to be brave and ready." The older version said to her as she walked closer to Lena and touched her cheek. Lena felt it as a cold breeze but smiled.

"I'm brave. I survived abuse." Lena said to her older self.

"No, you are not brave. Not yet. You will understand it soon. Now I have to go but keep our chat a secret and don't do anything stupid and alter the events, alright?" The older version said sad and with a strict tone.

Lena nodded and the older version smiled one last time and waved at her as she disappeared. Lena was left alone in the library only a few seconds before she heard rapid footsteps and several voices.

"You can't Doctor!"

"Oh! YES I CAN! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! SHE IS COMING WITH US YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"You act on feelings because she looks like your mother! She is not your mother!"

"Yes, she is! She acts, sounds, thinks like her! She even smells like her! I just want my mum…to say goodbye to her!"

"She is not her! She is just a doubleganger, Doctor!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

As Lena run inside the library while holding her bag with the books she wanted to borrow and the book of planets at hand trying to find from where those voices were coming she collided with the Doctor who wrapped his hands around her and both fell down.

"I got you!" He said with a childish smile.

"Yes you did but I can't breathe because you are on me…could you maybe…you know…get off me?" Lena said as she tried to catch her breath. Yes she was never good at PE but she could kick your ass if she was angry enough.

Once she got her first computer she start watching self defense videos on YouTube in case her parents went extreme and tried to rape her.

"Yeah, sorry!" He said and smiled widely at her as he stood up.

"You went snooping didn't you?" Lena asked him and glare at him. She tried to act like a mother…well biologically she will be.

"You even glare the same way…God! It's creepy! And yes, I did." The Doctor rambled as he grabbed her hand and rushed her in the TARDIS but she run back out took the book and bag that were on the floor and walk back in, in the speed of light.

"You want to steal a book?" River asked confused.

"A book about Gallifrey. And who are you?" Lena said and looked up and down River.

"I'm River Song. And you?" River said in a challenging voice.

"She is my wife! And Amy's and Rory's daughter!" The Doctor said in a wide smile as he stood next to both women and he looked like a child.

"Your what? Their what? I'm Lena Rose. Wait! I introduced myself before why did you ask me again? You were present to the whole…whatever that was." Lena asked shocked as she looked at the three unknown people in front of her who were smiling shyly and waved at her.

"But you lied. Your name is Lena Triantafyllidou…not Rose. How do you even pronounce your name! Geez!" The strawberry blonde spoke quickly which made Lena lose focus.

"I translated my last name didn't lie. Triantafyllidou mean Rose in Greek. You are Amy right?" Lena defended herself and then looked at Amy.

"Yes I am." Amy answered with a smile but Lena knew the shocked eyes and mentally reminded her that she can read her mind while she smiled back at her.

"Wait! You are Greek? I'm Roman!" The blond guy exclaimed in fascination which caused Lena to step away from him in fear.

"Not exactly…my dad is from Istanbul, his family was one of the many immigrants in 1922 and my mum is from what is now known as Bulgaria but she was raised in Sweden, Belgium, Holland and Russia. Yes, both families have their roots in Greece." Lena explained her messed up heritage as simple as she could and she didn't even dare to put that her great grandparents fought both World War I and II and that's why they end in such countries…they were hiding.

Suddenly it was drawn to her…she is nothing of those things because her parents are not her parents…she is not even human! Her whole life is a lie!

She didn't dare to let herself fall apart. But right now made her think of Thanos and how well he handled the fact that he was a mutant and his parents were separated and he was okay….for some weird reason he was okay.

How did he do it?

"Lena? Lena? Are you listening?" The blond guy now known as Rory asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking…you said you are a Roman…how is it possible?" Lena asked confused.

"Yeah…it's a long story." Rory said uncomfortable.

"Come on then! Say it! I have nowhere to go." Lena exclaimed scaring everyone in the TARDIS and made Doctor smiled with pride.

And like that Lena learnt the story of the Doctor…a whole day went by and Rory, River, Amy and the Doctor himself took turns explaining to her.

They explain to her their adventures and she realized that everyone inside this spaceship is one huge family! A couple, parents, children even if the Doctor didn't know yet that River would be his wife or the Ponds were River's parents and the Doctor's in laws.

That made her nostalgic and wanting to see Thanos.

"So, now you know everything there is to know and as I new member of this group where would you like to go?" The Doctor took her from her thoughts as he happily run around the TARDIS.

'Why is he so much like a child?' Lena wondered in her mind but she couldn't help but smile.

"Em…what about Mary Queen of Scots period? I always like that period of time!" Lena said excited and Amy with Rory looked at her with an approval look.

"Mary Queen Of Scots it is!" The Doctor said and they sailed away!

Lena laughed out loud as she remembered that this is the life she will have and that she has to be brave.

Chapter 2: Changes

Thanos was going mad with anxiety because he had taken the first plane from New York back to their town only to find Lena and tell her that she is a mutant and take her to Xavier Academy the only thing that went wrong was that Lena was nowhere to be found. I mean yeah, it look like she was here but she wasn't at their spot, Athena's house, but he didn't want to go to ask her parents in case she went somewhere and she will return soon so he didn't want to be the reason why her parents beat her again…yes, they had at least three years to beat her but that doesn't mean they've changed ways.

So he waited in their house…yeah he liked to call Athena's house their house because in there he could see their future. They live together throughout college and then maybe get married and have kids together.

Sometime he decided that Lena might be home caught up in household chores so he went to his house and fall asleep. The next day his phone rang and it was Professor Xavier telling him that something in the course of history changed and he told him to look at his history book in the lesson of Mary Queen Of Scots. Thanos did and he saw a picture of Mary Queen of Scots with a girl next to her, a girl in a midnight blue gown and her hair were in braids and inside the braids and the rest of the hair were mixed with pearls.

She was smiling like she won the lottery then it hit him…the girl look like Lena…no she WAS Lena! How the hell did she went there?

Back in the TARDIS Lena laughed with Amy story of how Rory was caught by UNIT with his underwear while the Doctor flew the TARDIS and glance at them with a childlike smile.

He was one hundred per cent sure that this girl Lena was his mum, everything he loved about the woman that gave him life were evident in her right now. The only problem was that she had one heart while he had two that confused him even more so like a curious child decided to research through his memories in a box he had.

"Lena? What were you doing in the library when we picked you up?" The Doctor yelled while being waist deep into the storage box.

"Um…I was searching for a book the second part of it because I finished the first one. Why?" Lena answered once she found him under the TARDIS console.

"What book? And I don't understand how she found you in the Library like she has a link through you." The Doctor kept talking while throwing junk out of the box.

"Um…I was searching for the second book of "Time Riders" by Alex Scarrow, why? And really how did you know I was in the library?" Lena said in confusion as she looked at the Doctor's legs and she folded her arms to her chest.

"AHA! Found it!" The Doctor exclaimed in happiness as he resurfaced and held a very old and dusty messenger bag in oil green color and opened it and emptied the content. Lena looked at him in shock as she rushed upstairs and took her bag and brought it to Doctor's face.

It was the exact same one! Only older.

"How do you have my bag?" Lena asked alarmed and in shock as everyone rushed to see what was going on.

The Doctor stared at her with a sad smile and tears in his eyes.

"What is that, Doctor?" Rory asked confused.

"That, Rory Pond, is what I manage to keep from my mum's belongings! Her favorite bag and books plus letters from my dad while he fought with some legion called X-Men…don't ask me I have no idea who they were and I never met them!" The Doctor said and smiled at them with a smug while Lena and River looked at the new bag and then at the old one.

"It cannot be!" River murmured in disbelief and looked at the girl next to her.

She can't be his mother! She is human!

"But…but that's my bag!" Lena stuttered in shock. Yes she knew she would be his mother but she kept hoping that it was some kind of joke or that he was not his biological mum just a foster mum.

Then she remembered what her older version told her.

She is not human…half mutant half Gallifrian, meaning she is half Homo Superior and half alien.

Why she doesn't have two hearts or regenerates?

"Now it makes sense why the TARDIS could track you and we found you in the library!" The Doctor said as he run up to the console having the rest of the people run behind him in confusion and interest.

"In the factories before machines like the TARDIS are sold they pass any Gallifrian DNA code in their memory card so the machine can recognize its owner and the family so she has every data and profile of any Gallifrian I just have to type your name or date of birth. So, Lena when were you born?" The Doctor rambled and the rest of his weird family exchanged confused looks.

"16th July of 1983 in Greece." Lena answered and the Doctor typed but nothing came up so the Doctor typed her name then again nothing.

"I can't find anything…how is it possible?" The Doctor frowned.

"Lena, are you adopted?" Amy asked her bluntly.

"Yes. I know that my biological parents gave me to my now parents in Russia but in my fake birth certificate it says I was born in Athens in Greece." Lena told them but she seemed to hide something.

"Lena, why do you lie?" The Doctor said and his eyes seemed dangerously angry.

"I'm not….okay fine! I found this book and once I touched I started getting visions of another life and then I met my older self and told me that I'm half mutant and half Gallifrian and that my parents are not my parents. In the memories I saw two couples exchanging a baby with a background a lake I know all too well because I'm named after it." Lena rambled in frustration.

The Doctor started the TARDIS and everyone hold on confused.

"WHERE ARE YOU GETTING US?" Lena and River asked confused.

"Lena Lake in Russia in 16th of July 1983!" The Doctor said and looked at Lena's shocked face.

"We are going to meet my grandparents!" The Doctor said and Lena screamed no but it was too late.

The TARDIS landed in the place where the Doctor told her to and run outside with Lena chasing him and the rest of the Ponds running behind them screaming their names.

Lena stopped in front of the first couple that was holding the baby in a pink carrier that the Doctor realized it was Gallifrian part of a drop ship.

"Hey! You!" The Doctor yelled to the couple as he run up to them.

"Who are you?" The man with the same color hair as Lena asked protectively as he put his hands and hugged sideways his wife and the baby.

"I'm the Doctor and who is that baby girl?" The Doctor said as Lena stopped in next to him panting for breath.

"Her name is Leila Ahearn." The man said with a smile but the other couple spoke.

"But she will be named Lena Triantafillou because apparently their families don't approve of a girl." The man spoke slightly bored and uninterested. The Doctor heard the growl from Lena's side and took a hold of her hand.

"Can I speak to the birth parents please?" The Doctor said and guided the Gallifrian couple away.

"Why would you give her up?" The Doctor asked with tears in his eyes. That baby was his mother and she would pass such a horrible childhood that made him sad and angry wanting to prevent from happening even if it meant that he won't see his mum again.

"Because she has one heart and not two like you or any other Time Lord! She would be mocked and brought down if she stays." The woman spoke with sadness as she smiled sadly at the baby in her arms.

"Why she has one heart?" Lena asked in interested.

"Seven generations ago my ancestor named Aphelia met a young Time Traveler that was human and they fell in love and she fell pregnant she kept the child but hid it that baby had one heart also now my husband is a mutant with one heart…he is from Earth so our daughter is also with one heart." The woman spoke in hushed voice.

"But she also half mutant." The Doctor said as he looked down at the baby and held her tiny hands.

"Yes because I am." The husband said with sadness.

"How did you end up in our planet?" The Doctor spoke in defense.

"That's my gift…open portals that's how I met Naira, my lovely wife." The husband said and looked at them lovingly.

"But you won't see her again." Lena said and the couple looked at her in tears.

"Oh! But we will Lena." Naira said with tears in her eyes as she looked at Lena.

"How did you know it was me?" Lena asked in shock.

"You have the same birthmark on your shoulder like I do…I call him Dinosaur Rex because it looks like it." The husband point out her birthmark and she laughed.

"Me too. What is your name?" Lena asked him as self consciously picked up her red jacket and covered the white tank top.

"I'm Andrew, nice to meet you again! This is my wife, your mum, Naira." Andrew said and pointed the woman next to him and hugged her tight and she finally felt at home.

"Can I hug you?" Lena asked shyly at Naira who was crying from happiness as she nodded and gave the baby to her husband.

"I love you baby Leila, remember that! Also do me a favor…named your first born child Basel after your grandpa." Naira whispered in tears to Lena's ear which made Lena cry and hug her tight.

"I will mum. I will. I love you both, mum and dad and I forgive you for giving me up." Lena said as she let go of her real mum with tears as the Doctor and the rest of his weird family looked at their scene in front of them also crying.

"We love you! Don't forget that no matter if you see us again!" Andrew yelled as Lena, the Doctor and the Ponds walked away from them leaving the adoption to go as planned.

Once they were back inside the TARDIS Lena collapsed to the ground crying, she had parents that loved her. She could have had a perfect life if only she had two hearts….in any world she lived she would always be considered weird, a freak, an outsider.

"Lena? Are you alright?" Amy asked worried as she sat next her.

"No, I'm not. I'm freak in both worlds." Lena grumbled as she wiped her tears and just then the Doctor snooped in with a curious look.

"What do you mean both worlds?"

"I mean that I'm a freak for a Gallifrian and a mutant." Lena explained looked at the Doctor who looked back at her with an angry look.

"Don't ever say that! Don't! Everyone is special in their own way." The Doctor spoke with an angry tone and a dark look as he sat in front of her on the stairs that lead to the console.

"Oi! You couldn't be cheesier if you tried!" Amy teased the Doctor and he playfully glared at her that caused Lena to laugh at them and have their attention back at her.

"Especially you because you are going to give birth to me and I'm awesome! " The Doctor told her with a soft smile as he offered them his hands and helped both girls up.

River and Rory watched from afar the whole thing and both Rory and River couldn't fathom the idea that this girl will soon be the parent of the most fearful person in the Universe.

River could see where the Doctor got the bravery, the optimism to continue living and the kindness now. He took those trades from his mother, Lena.

"Where do you want to go now?" The Doctor asked her excitedly.

"I need to go back home to take care of my parents…sorry adoptive parents. Could you like to visit me in about a week later? If I'm about to stay travelling with you I need to think about it and prepare for it." Lena explained as she walked around the TARDIS console and everyone looked at her.

The Doctor nodded as it was replaced with a sad face, he hoped she had agreed to stay right now with them and not in a week. A lot of things could happen in a week….

Once Lena was brought to her living room back in her house she saw Thanos sitting in her living room with tea and cookies on the table and it was day outside.

"Where have you been?!" Thanos whispered scared and worried as he rushed to her and hugged her then kissed her passionately then he looked at the Police Box behind the girl he loved.

"See you in a week, Leila." River said smirking while trying to drag the Doctor away from the door and Amy closed it again and they disappeared as Lena smiled.

"Long story, tell you later. What are you doing in my parents' house?" Lena asked worried.

"I got worried that you haven't shown a day so I rang your parents to see if you were here and they said that you had gone to the Library and then to your grandma and that I was allowed to stay for tea till you returned." Thanos said in a hushed voice as he looked at the kitchen where her parents had a heated conversation.

Oh! Uh!

'She will get beaten after Thanos is gone…for sure!' She thought terrified.

"Calm down and act like I just walk inside the house and don't speak, alright?" Lena said bossily which made Thanos gulp…if you know what I mean and then nodded.

"Lena! Hey!" Thanos acted all happy to see her as he hugged her.

"Oh! Hey, Thanos! I'm sorry I didn't show up for our group project yesterday…I found the book we wanted but I found another one I liked so I start reading to my grandma's house and then fall asleep so she let me stay for the night." Lena pretended to explain as she saw with the edge of her eyesight that her parents obviously seemed to relax with her story.

"We called your grandma and said you were sleeping…you got us so worried, honey!" Her mum said worried…Lena was itching to get away from her but submit and let her hug her.

Her dad just nodded her way.

They were clearly lying through their teeth since they haven't even tried to talk to the grandma. Thank God, grandma Galena seemed to know what Lena was since the beginning and always protected her when she was around that's the reason Lena loved her so much.

After Thanos left the house Lena went straight to her room only to found it locked.

'Strange' She thought as she walked towards the kitchen where her parents were talking.

"Mum, dad why is my room locked?" She asked confused as she walked to the sink and looked to her right in the dish drier was a knife she felt in her gut that she might need it so she made sure it stayed there.

"Because you left the house for more than 2 hours which you are not allowed to. And as you know your mistakes have a price to pay which by the way you should already know!" Dad said and he stood up from the kitchen table and walked up to her.

Lena opened the tap and prepared to use her telekinesis if need to. Getting her memories back from that book she had seen the powers she possessed as a mutant and how she learnt to control them which consisted of muscle memory which she regain once she got her memories back meaning she was in perfect control.

"I'm so sorry. I fall asleep in the library while reading." Lena apologized sharply not that she felt sorry.

"Look at your father when he talks, you little brat!" Mum yelled at her she felt her dad's hand over her shoulder forcing her to face him.

She looked at him in the eyes and then she looked at her mum.

"Or what? You'll beat me?" She asked and she felt the grip on her dad's hand tighten enough that will leave a bruise.

She has to put an end to this!

Her dad made a move to punch her which took only a millisecond for her to grab the knife and cut his arm, slicing him in the middle.

"Come any closer and I slice your throat!" She yelled as she backed away from them.

"I'm done being your slave! HEAR ME? DONE!" Lena yelled but her mum grabbed a knife and a fork and threw them at Lena but she stopped them mid air.

"I know that you are not my parents. I know that I'm half alien half mutant and that my actual parents gave me away because of me being a freak. Also that is the reason why you treat me like shit. Well karma is a bitch so I will get back at you for sure." Lena told them as she locked them inside the kitchen and then with her telekinesis she opened her room and packed everything she felt that she will need at Athena's house.

Then she walked up to the living room and shoved her baby albums into her bag and any photos of her and marched out of the house.

She was free!

At last!

If she only knew that this was the start of something bigger. Something greater known as her destiny.

She run to Athena's house and locked the door behind her. She let a breathless laugh as she walked weightless around the house admiring her house.

Tomorrow she would have to go to Katrina's coffee shop and ask if they needed a waitress.

The next few days she passed them with working at the café and going to school and hanging out with Thanos. She never really forgot the Doctor and she was anxious for when he will pick her up.

Thanos was glad to hear that his girlfriend was away from her abusive parents but that didn't let him calm down, his worry about why the Cerebro couldn't detect her and how he was going to tell her she was a mutant were torturing him both at night and day.

Every day he would be ready to confess but he would back out. Till one day at the beginning of the summer Thanos raised the courage he need to and knocked at now Lena's door.

"Hey!" She smiled as she was from head to toe covered in paint and sweat.

"What are you doing?" Thanos asked confused.

"I'm painting the house, I thought since it's summer it would dry quicker also I raised enough money so I can repair some damages and freshen up the walls. What brings you here?" Lena asked as she went back to her task of painting.

They were in the living room and she was painting it a weird shade of blue that Thanos found it quite weird while Lena called it TARDIS blue as an inside joke for her and the Doctor…she had joked with Amy and Rory via the device River gave her and called it a phone, she joked with them that she would paint her living room that shade of blue but turns out she really liked the idea and she did it. Apparently the Doctor now was traveling by himself for some weird reason and he needed time by himself and that's why he didn't visited in a week's mark.

"Um…I know this is going to sound weird but I think you should sit down so you can hear it." Thanos said nervously which made Lena worried and turn to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"You are not going to propose to me that early, are you?" Lena half joked half asked.

"WHAT? No…I mean not yet…I hope we reach that level but no…that's not what I want to say." Thanos rambled dumbfounded and Lena blushed as she nodded and sat next to him on the ground since she had moved the furniture…with telekinesis of course.

"You know how I'm a mutant, right?" Thanos asked nervously and Lena nodded.

She had an idea where this was going.

"Well, Professor Xavier saw how love struck I was so he wanted to see with whom and I let him in my mind and saw you…now Professor Xavier knows when someone is a mutant because he can hear them in his mind…he could hear you but really faintly like you could block him…like you had the same powers with him. So he told me that you were one of us and he wants to meet you." Thanos rambled quickly and Lena stood up and turned to him.

"I know I'm a mutant…but it's not all I am, Thanos. The reason why I could block him is that my telepathy and mind is stronger from a normal human beings because I'm not human…I'm half Time Lady half mutant which means I'm half alien half Homo Superior…my birth mum was from a planet called Gallifrey and she died thousands of years ago…my dad was a mutant too so they traveled back in time to the lake Lena in Russia and gave me up to the parents I have now. As a Time Lady my mind is like a chronogram…I have the past, present and future inside my head which I locked away in my mind with my mutant side. As a mutant I have telekinesis but as a Time Lady I have telepathy and time manipulation also I can learn things very quickly." Lena rambled explaining to her boyfriend about her without revealing too much of the Doctor's involvement.

"What? You're an alien? How did you learn it?" Thanos jumped off the couch in shock and excitement.

"Wait…you are not mad or freaked out?" Lena asked him confused and shocked.

"No. I am a mutant…I have accepted to the idea of the impossible being possible. So sit down and tell me everything and don't let a detail out!" Thanos said with excitement as he patted the space next to his seat on the couch.

Lena chuckled and sat down explaining to him everything. Even the part of the Doctor which confused him at first and then got him all hopeful and excited.

Later that week the Doctor dropped by and met Thanos who acted friendly and slightly weird knowing that the man before him was his son.

Then they went on Manhattan in 1930 where Amy and Rory died, tragically, Thanos for the first time was afraid for his girl and son and daughter in law. That couldn't be how the life will be with the Doctor! He told himself. How can a person fell in love with such a dangerous lifestyle?

Then they set in a search for Clara Oswald which resulted into leaving Thanos and Lena at the Xavier mansion in Thanos request in order for Lena to met Professor Xavier.

From there on Lena's training started. Professor Xavier was amazed with her and she was amazed by everything his school stood for. She was happy, safe and wanted. She didn't want anything else in life but deep down she knew that this tranquil time will soon come to an end.

After all she had to be brave for what is coming next, for the unknown.

 _ **So? What do you think? Confusing? Did you like it?**_

 _ **It was a crazy idea i had.**_

 _ **Also a chapter will be requited so stick around to read it whenever i get a good idea.**_

 _ **Review with no hate!**_


End file.
